Critical Condition
This is a collab fanfic between Fearchu, Outclaw, and le Resa. POVs Aspire (My Own OC) (Fear) Decimation (Outclaw) Peyote (Resa) 1: Aspire I turned invisible as more NightWings came out of the tunnel from their island. Stupid of them to even go to a volcanic island right? I don't know why they even WANTED to go there, but okay. I slipped by everyone, getting to the other animus made tunnel to the SandKingdom. I have to see my friend Cryophobia anyway. I slipped into the tunnel, nobody followed me thank goodness. I was welcomed by the warmth and sun of the SandKingdom. My colors on my scales shift back to the normal colors I usually wear, which already somewhat blend in easily in the sky. Besides my splatter-painted wings. I took flight into the warm air, and looked down in case any of those SandWings from Burn's Stronghold caught me. Whatever. I eventually was in the IceKingdom, and -as usual- it was cold, and dull. I landed on the snow and ice, then looked around. Cryophobia was nowhere to be seen... I walked around, blending in to look like an IceWing dragonet. I walked around a little while, only to be freezing. I snorted. "Cryophobia where in Pyrrhia are you?" Well I eventually stood in silence, to try listening for anyone. I heard a scream that matched Cryophobia's Perfectly. I gasped, then started calling for my friend frantically. I took flight and searched too. Only to find nothing. I burst through Glacier's palace doors, and was stomping on the ice. Anger and determination coursing through my blood. Not caring how cold I was. I wanted Cryophobia to be okay. I heard something behind me, then heard another scream and roar of two male dragons. Then moans and groans of agony from the same ones. I looked around warily, then kept walking straight ahead. Then suddenly I had a sharp pain in my side. It stung as well. I hissed, and returned to my normal colors. I glanced at the wound, which was IN FACT a SandWing wound from the tail. I growled and turned to the attacker whom had a sickening scar on her throat, was a color of gold, and had ice blue eyes like Battlewinner... She smirked, her tail dripping some blood. I spat some venom at her, and it hit right next to her, on the ice. Then the spots creeped near the corners of my eyes, and I got seriously weak. "C-Cryo...Phobia....." I said, collapsing on the cold hard ice. 2: Decimation I was flying over the Icekingdom carrying a new "Invention" I wanted to test and the Icekingom was the perfect place to do so. As I flew on I had to keep stopping to replace the rubber sheet on my wings. I think that carrying this thing was wearing out the rubber sheet faster then normal. This means I will have to redesign the rubber sheet so that I can fly longer with these heavy objects. When it turned night I had to find some cave to rest in. About half way through the night I heard the wing-beats of dragons outside of the cave. Before I could hide I heard the one of them speak "Hey You! What are you doing in our kingdom!" There were three Icewings all with this intimidation kind of look. As if I would be intmidated by a few IceWings. "What in Pyrrhia are you?" Another one of those IceWings said as they entered the cave. I knew he was talking about the way I look but to bad for him it will be the last thing he sees in his good for nothing life! I quickly took out a small blade and threw it in the air and with my Animus powers I sent it right into that sorry excuse of an Icewing's neck which quickly killed him. The other two IceWings jumped back and opened their mouths to breathe their freezing breath at me. Before they could I sent the blade right threw one of the Icewings throats and spit my venom at the other. After a moment I stepped up to their bodies to make sure they were dead and to my surprise the one I spit my venom at was still alive but barely. I knew he was going to die within a hour without help so I let him live so that his death would be painfull. After the Icewing died I put all of their bodies in the back of the cave where they couldn't be seen from the enterance not that I cared if anyone found them. I waited until it was the morning to continue flying towards my target location. After flying for a few hours I could see the palace in the near distance. I quickly landed on the ground and put my "Invention" in front of me and looked it over to make sure it was ready to work and it was. As I was going to take off I was grabbed and pinned to the ground. Before I could react I was blind folded which made using my Animus powers impossible. I tried to get who ever was on top of me off but being physically weak it was no use. "We got her." I heard the dragon on top of me say as he dug his sharp talons into my back. "What should we do with her?" Another voice said. "Bring her to the queen." The dragon on my back said. ''The queen huh? Well, this might work out better then predicted. ''I thought as the Icewings began to bind me. 3: Peyote Resa you can start now!!! Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Resa the Stormtrooper)